


Healing

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is found nearly dead by a one Severus Snape, and guess who decides to try and help him heal from the abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me if anyone is to OOC I really am trying.
> 
> I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

The boy is 2 when he learns he is hated. He cries and his aunty slaps him. Hard. She calls him freak, and tells him not to touch her precious Diddykins. All he had done was poke him, and he is shoved into the cupboard, but not for the first time. 

He is 3 when he is hurt badly for the first time. Aunty had slapped him a few times. Uncle had kicked him. But he had never been left bloody on the floor before. Never had he been dragged from his cupboard and hurt before, for being 'too noisy'. At this point he was always known as freak, or piece of shit. He had forgotten his own name.

He is 4 when he learns how to cook and clean. He does everything, and when done wrong he is kicked. Aunty stops doing anything, unless it is a special occasion.

He is 5, again in the cupboard. He no longer cries. He is not allowed to cry. It only makes Aunty and Uncle angrier than normal. He had learned that at age three. He almost looked forward to cooking dinner. Aunty would let him out then. It had been three days, and he was hungry. Maybe he would get scraps tonight.

He is 6, and he burns dinner, and receives a frying pan to the face. He is then thrown into the cupboard as Aunty, Uncle and Dudley go out to dinner. He is not fed.

He is 7 when the accident happens. Aunty had just allowed him to bathe. Using the rough wire brush and the icy water he had grown accustomed to. He watched sadly as the spots where he had scrubbed a bit too hard had started to bleed, but stared in wonder as the cuts knitted themselves back together. He giggled. And Aunty heard him. She burst into the bathroom and she growled at him. Her eyes immediately going to his bloody arm, and she grasped it, digging her nails in. He didn't scream, he only looked with wide fearful eyes. She dunked his arm in the cold bath, and saw no trace of the cuts. She slapped him.

"How dare you?! How dare you do such freakish things beneath my roof!?" She shrieked as she dragged him by the hair to his cupboard. "Wait until Vernon hears of this, you good for nothing, worthless freak!" She slammed the door, locking it. He curled into a ball on the floor, holding back his tears as he stared at the door. He knew Uncle would come in as soon as he got home. He would be angry. 

The small boy cowered further into his raggedy blanket as he heard the front door slam, and Aunty runs down the stairs to tattle on him. He didn't understand. What had he done? He didn't mean to make Aunty angry!

Uncle bursts through the door, and the small boy has no choice but to follow 'the drill'. He walked out of the cupboard slowly, and goes to the wall. 

He places his feet firmly on the floor. He would not fall. Not again. His ribs panted with agony as the memory passes. 

He removes his shirt, feeling Uncle gaze at the 'masterpiece' of scars on his back. He would bleed, and he would scrub all evidence away after.

He places his hands on the wall. He would not move them. Now after last time. He heard the crunch through his memories, and winced.

He heard uncle remove his belt, slowly, savouring every second. He would add new scars to his 'masterpiece'. Aunty shushed a protesting Dudley upstairs. She would sit with him, protecting him from the horrors downstairs. The boy envies him. He wished he would be loved like that.

He put his eyes forward, as Uncle takes a deep breath. He clenched his muscles in preparation. It hurts more, but he will not fall. 

The first lash lands and the boy grit his teeth. But he does not cry out. Uncle smiles, but the boy does not see it. The next lash falls, and the boy hears it rip his skin. He still does not cry out. He grips the wall. He will not move. He clenches his legs. He will not fall.

He feels the familiar sensation of blood dribbling down his back. It is thick, stick and hot. He hopes it will not stain. The next lash happens, but this time it hits his neck. He bites his tongue, praying that the pain there would relieve him of the pain of the lashes. He tastes copper. 

Uncle's smile disappears. He was certain that that would make the piece of shit scream. He removes the belt from his hand, and flips it around. The buckle is no longer clenched in his fist. The buckle slams down, and this time he is certain his teeth go through his tongue. He feels a tickle, and he no longer tastes copper. 

He gets 20 more lashes, and now Uncle is panting. He is done, and the boy is kicked onto the ground. 

"Clean this up," Uncle growls before he lumbers off. The boy sets to work.

This happens more and more, until after a month, it is almost a daily occurrence. Anything the boy does wrong, deserves a beating. The boy knows his uncle enjoys it. He learned that when he is 7. Uncle starts laughing as he does it, calling it his masterpiece in loving tones, but he stays away from the boy's face and neck. No one must know of his guilty pleasure.

When he is 8, it happens again. Worse than ever before. This time he is beaten until he is nearly unconscious, then dumped outside in the cold winter snow. He is thankful. The snow numbs his wounds as it quickly turns red and mushy. He is tired. So very, very tired. He closes his eyes, wishing for the pain to end. For everything to end. He shivers. He is only in his shorts. Uncle had wanted to extend his 'masterpiece' to his legs. He is wet, and very, very cold. 

He had always liked the snow. When he would shovel the driveways, the cold would numb his injuries. His fingers were wrong, and at weird angles, and it hurt to shovel, but he did it anyways. 

This time though. He wasn't sure he liked it. It was red. It was leaving evidence to what Uncle had done. And he was cold. He had never been this cold. He opens his eyes and looks at his hands. They are slowly turning blue, and he can't feel them. He sighs and closes his eyes. He stays like that a while. He hears a sharp, loud crack in the night. He tries to open his eyes, but he can't. He is too tired. 

He hears a gate open. It doesn't occur to his sluggish mind that it is the gate to Aunty and Uncle's back yard. He was visible. Uncle was caught. He hears a gasp, and feels the pounding of running feet. He feels the feet stop beside him, and he knows someone is crouched beside him. The eight year old attempts to move away, but his limbs only move a bit. He feels heavy, and slow. He hears a shushing. 

"You're going to be alright," a man whispers soothingly to him, and he is gently lifted up. He wants to cry out, but he doesn't. He doesn't think it was uncle, but he can't be sure. He blacks out soon after.

~~~

Severus Snape had received a call from Dumbledore. Apparently Harry Potter's watcher had had a 'nasty feeling' that night. She had felt something was wrong. He rolled his eyes and disapparated from Spinner's end, and apparated to the Dursley home. He pulled his wand. Dark magic was about. Something was very wrong. The car to number 4, Privet Drive was missing, so he cast an Alohomora, and let himself into the house. He was horrified at what he found. The dark magic was concentrated in the living room. He walked into it, and felt sick. Blood splattered the walls, and pooled on a carpet. He left the room. No one was in there. He went out to the hallway and saw that the cupboard under the stairs was wide open, but the door is what caught him off guard. It had about 4 locks on it. Strong locks. He went around the house. As far as he could tell no one was home, but he had found a trail of dark magic. He followed it. It lead him to the back door, but it would not open, it was barred from the other side. He rushes to the front yard, and through to the back garden. What he found there sickened him more. 

A small boy was laying in the snow, so pale he was a translucent blue. He was laying in a pool of red slush, and he was in nothing but shorts. Snape ran over to him as quick as he could, and kneeled next to the small child. He looked at his forehead, already certain of his identity by the flashbacks his appearance caused. There was no mistake. The boy, who was too small for his age, was Harry Potter. 

Harry tried to inch away and he shushed the frightened child. He wrapped his arms around him, reassuring him. The child was tensed up, but he went limp pretty quick. Snape bites his lip, unsure of what to do. He isn't sure the child can handle apparition, but at this point it is the quickest option. 

He tucks the child under his cloak in an attempt to warm him, and disapparates. He lands in Spinner's end, and hustles inside. He puts the small child on the bed, and breaks out any salves he can get his hands on.

~~~

The boy wakes up. He is groggy and sore, but he is quick. He notices that he is in a different house. He had never been in a bed before, comfortable and warm. He opens his eyes and he notices that there is someone he doesn't know on the chair near the bed. He jumps up quickly and stands, backing away. He does not cry out. 

The man jumps up, but does not move closer to the boy. He kneels and looks at him. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry, I promise," he said slowly. The boy tilted his head. 

"Who's Harry?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he could ask questions. Aunty had never let him.

Snape feels rage. The child doesn't even know his own name!

"You are," he said simply. Harry shook his head. 

"You're wrong."

"Then what is your name?" Snape asks tentatively.

Harry bites his lip and thinks for a moment. "It depends on the day," he said carefully, "Freak mostly, but 'piece of shit' sometimes."

Snape is disgusted, but quickly stops dwelling on that as he watches Harry continue backing up. "Are you hungry Harry?" he asks. 

"No," he answered, but Snape knows it's a lie. He can see it in the boy's eyes. 

"When was the last time you ate?" 

"Three days ago."

"Then you must be hungry."

"No."

Snape is confused, and he conjures up a bowl of porridge. "Eat this."

Harry dives in and eats it all as fast as he can. 

"It seems like you were hungry to me."

"Maybe a little," Harry answers, eyes staring at the ground.

"Then why did you refuse?"

"Aunty says never to ask anything. She hurts me if I do."

Snape nodded. "I won't hurt you Harry." He stands and tries to move closer to the boy, he doesn't move away, but he tenses up. Snape sits in front of him on the floor, and tells him to sit. Harry complies, a bit tentatively. For some reason he trusted the man. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. 

"May I look at your injuries?" he asks calmly. Harry shakes his head. Uncle would get caught! Uncle told him he would kill him if he showed anyone!

"Why not?" Snape asked. 

"Uncle will be angry! You'll ruin his masterpiece!" the boy cries out before he can stop himself. He winces. Oops.

Snape feels the fury in his chest again. Masterpiece? That disgusted him. 

"Harry, I have been tending to your injuries for about a week. Let me see them," he said. Harry looked afraid. 

"You've seen it?" he asked, terrified. Snape nods and Harry tenses up. Uncle would kill him. If Aunty didn't first for being gone so long. 

"Please sir, I have to go back home," he said carefully making a B-line for the door. Snape shook his head. 

"You are not going back there Harry. I won't allow it. You almost died."

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I have to go back. I have chores to do, and I'm sure Aunty and Uncle will be vey worried about me. I'm sure Dudley misses his playmate too," he said sending a fake smile at Snape. He had to make the man not worry about him. He had to make him believe he lived a normal life. If Uncle got caught, he would kill poor Freak.

"Not after what your Uncle did," he said carefully.

"I fell alright? Uncle bumped into me, and he said the bruising made my back look a famous piece of art, that's why he called it a masterpiece!" he said, telling the first lie in his head. He knew it wasn't convincing. 

Snape sighed. The boy was stubborn, that was for sure. "Your Aunt and Uncle are already with the police. They were reported by a neighbour who saw you in the yard," Snape said matter of factly. Harry looked at him, paler than before. Uncle would kill him. "You will never have to see them again Harry. They won't hurt you again."

It clicked in Harry's mind then. "Where will I go then?" He asked quietly. 

Snape rolled his eyes. "Here Harry. That is what I have been trying to tell you."

~~~

Freak couldn't believe his ears. He didn't have to go back? Aunty and Uncle would never see him again. He fell to the floor and started pinching himself. The man grabbed his arms, and he held back a flinch. He had to tense up his arms a lot to prevent it though. 

"This isn't a dream Harry," the tall man said, holding his arms tightly. Freak just stared at him. 

"My name isn't Harry," he said again. The man shook his head. "Yes it is. Even if it wasn't wouldn't it be better than those other names?"

The man had a point. It was a nicer name. Harry. He liked it. He smiled a bit. 

"Now Harry, may I see your injuries?" the man asked again. Harry shook his head.

"Why?"

"Uncle will be mad." he said. 

"Your uncle will not hurt you Harry. He won't even be able to find you."

Harry thought for a second about it. If that was true, why shouldn't he show the man then. He turned around, and stood up.

~~~

Snape had decided it would be best if he took in Harry. He hadn't particularly wanted to, but being a death eater, no one would suspect he had him, and being head of Slytherin he knew about abused kids. The abused ones always ended up in his house, as it took so much cunning to hid the abuse from others. He sighed and looked at Harry's back.

It was covered in old scars, purple bruises and cuts and welts. Many of the cuts and bruises had healed but a lot of them were deeper than the others. They would need more time, and salve. The scars would take forever to fix. He would be able to bring the boy to Pomfrey though, now. He was moving around, so he would be strong enough to apparate. Pomfrey would have to deal with any internal damage. Snape wasn't that good. 

He stood up with a groan. "OK Harry. I need you to grab my hand, we are going to see a medi-witch now. She will be able to help you further," he explained. 

"Witch?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"Yes a magical woman," Snape said irritatedly. 

Harry paled. "You said the M word."

Snape looked at him. "The M word?" He asked confused.

"Ma- ma- magic," Harry said hurriedly, before flinching. Of course. He had known Petunia. He should have known he would do this. 

"Yes Harry magic. It is very real, and it is not bad. You and I are magic, and it is nothing to fear," he said calmly. Harry looked at him in disbelief. 

"Prove it," he whispered.

Snape made the bowl that had had Harry's porridge in it float. Obviously he had been to preoccupied to see him conjure originally. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"Believe me now?" he asked. Harry nodded dumbly. Snape smirked. 

"Now grab my hand. This will be unpleasant, but I will try to take the brunt of the apparition," he said. Snape then proceeded to lift the too light boy into his arms, and they apparated to Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos!

Harry felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube, and he clutched the man's robes in his small hands as tight as he could. His fingers ached, but he ignored it. They landed with a thud, and Harry tried not to vomit. He didn't like that at all. The man that held him set him gently to the ground, and sighed as the boy stood stock still, clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied releasing his mid section and standing straighter. He shuddered against the cold wind that blew. He was still in only his shorts. The man Kneeled next to him and put his wand on his short. He murmured something Harry could not hear, but suddenly he was enveloped in warmth. He was only in his shorts still, but he was definitely warmer. Harry smiled at him in thanks, and the man grabbed his hand. Harry didn't like it, but he held back the flinch this time.

"You are to stay with me at all times Harry."

Harry nodded and began to walk with him. His legs hurt a lot more than they had earlier, and he limped, but he tried to hide it. He would get hurt if he showed pain. 

~~~

Severus sighed as he looked down at the boy. He looked pale and sick, but Severus could also tell he was trying to hide it. Especially t the response he made. Snape shook his head and cast a warming charm on him. He would have put him in clothes, but Poppy would have made him take them off anyways. There was no point. It was only a short walk anyways. He grabbed Harry's hand and began walking, looking down cautiously noticing a small, almost imperceptible limp. He rolled his eyes. Harry was trying hard to hide it. 

"There's no need to hide your pain Harry. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No sir. I'm fine," Harry replied quietly, looking him in the eye. The kid was a horrible liar. Snape shook his head and scooped him up, only to have him struggle. 

"Put me down!" Harry demanded, but Snape shook his head.

"You're only slowing us down. We will get to the castle faster, and I'm not in the mood for protests." he said sternly. Harry calmed down immediately, but Snape could tell he was still wary.

 

~~~

Harry held onto the man tightly, ignoring the creepy crawly feeling it gave him. He didn't like to be touched, but he could bare it from this man. He shut his eyes as the walked, feeling sore but happier than he had ever felt. He didn't have to see Aunty or Uncle again, Dudley couldn't insult him anymore, and he was allowed to be hurt. He was allowed to be upset. He didn't have to hide things. It was just his instinct to do so.

Next time he looked up, it was because they were climbing some steps. He looked up, and gasped with wonder. They were in front of a large wooden door, entering into a huge stone castle. Harry had never seen anything like it, not even in the books he would sometimes sneak peeks at when Aunty, Uncle and Dudley weren't home. He stared at all the interesting sights. He didn't know you could have televisions inside picture frames. Or, he thought they were TV's until on adressed the man who held him.

"Back a wee bit early aren't ye Severus? Classes don't return until the 1st," one of the 'TVs' said to them.

"Just doing some errands," the man aid coolly to the woman in the 'TV'. His name was Severus? That was a funny name. He giggled a bit, and Severus held his head a bit more beneath his cloak, where Harry had curled himself up on the way to the castle. 

Soon enough, they were in an upstairs hallway, and Severus was knocking on a door. Harry popped his head out of his hiding spot, and saw a woman answering the door. She smiled at Severus, and asked, "Ah, what can I do for you professor? Didn't you get the orders I sent you?" She said, and then she noticed Harry. Her face paled and she bustled them into her office. Severus took Harry out of his cloak, and set him in a chair. 

"Poppy, I think you know who this is," he said coolly, his face emotionless. 

"Why do you have Harry Potter, Severus?" She asked tightly as she watched the small boy fidget in his chair. Her eyes couldn't help but scan over his injuries. He was covered in them. 

"I think you can see why Poppy. Must I explain?"

She shook her head and stepped towards the boy, who simply flinched. She clucked her tongue and gently placed her wand on his chest, saying a quiet incantation. Immediately a warm sensation over came him and he relaxed, before a roll of parchment appeared in the air. She looked it over, eyes widening with every line.

10x broken fingers (never set)  
13x broken teeth  
9x broken toes (never set)  
4x broken arms (never set)  
3x broken legs (never set)  
6x broken ribs (never set)  
2x fractured cheekbones (never set)  
3x broken vertebrae (never set)  
2x concussions  
2x broken nose  
Intense bruising on back, legs and upper arms and shoulders.  
Intense scarring everywhere but hands and face.  
Mild pneumonia.  
Hypothermia, (cured, but recent)  
Malnourished.

Poppy looked at the small boy in front of her, with tears in her eyes. She gently made him stand and show her his back. She was sickened and she turned to Severus.

"Why did they do this?"

"My guess? They wanted to beat his magic away, and by what I can tell from what Harry has told me, Vernon enjoyed it," he said, voice like steel.

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"I believe he knew a little, but not of this extent no. He never checked," he said angrily. Poppy nodded, and immediately started writing a list of potions and salves needed for Harry.

"Who's Dumbledore?" he asked, and he was met with silence. "Severus?" he asked, trying out the name. A ghost of a smile went over the man's face, but he said nothing about it. 

"Dumbledore was your magical guardian. He was supposed to look over you and make sure you weren't getting hurt. He didn't. He is also the headmaster of this school."

Harry nodded. He had deserved the beatings, that was why no one had ever stopped them before.

"I am your guardian now though. Dumbledore wasn't happy about it, but I gave him no choice," Severus said kneeling in front of the small 8 year old boy, Nothing will happen to you again."

Harry nodded, but he knew in his heart it was a lie. He was a freak. Freaks deserved to be hurt. Just then the woman handed Severus the list of potions.

"I trust you can brew these yourself? I don't have anything in stock," she said shaking her head. She had sent the last of everything to St. Mungo's to be disposed of. It was protocol. 

~~~

Snape looked over the list.

Bruise salve  
Scar removing salve  
Pain potion  
Dreamless sleep  
Skele-gro  
Nutrient potion

He nodded. "I can brew these in no time, but what of his other injuries. Mainly his bones," he said worriedly. He already had a feeling of what she would say.

"May I see you in the hall please Severus?" she asked and bustled him outside. She didn't want to stress out the boy. "We need to re-break and reset all of the bones that we can. He will need to be in a dreamless sleep for this so it will be painless. Hopefully we will be done before he wakes up," she said cautiously. Snape nodded. She was right.

He re entered the room and kneeled next to his charge. "Harry we need to heal you now, but in order to do that, you need to take a potion alright? I need to retrieve some from my office, but I need you to drink it when I get back, alright?" he asked. The tiny child nodded solemnly. He would do whatever Severus asked, as long as he didn't go back to Aunty and Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. If you have an issue with something, tell me! If there's something you really love, tell me! I love comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! Much appreciated!

Harry sat in the chair, and stared at his knees while he waited for Severus to come back. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around seeing up a bed for him, watching him with wary glances over her shoulder. 

"So Harry, how long ago did this happen? she asked quietly. The child shrugged.

"I dunno. Severus said I was asleep for a week."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She was horrified that his injuries were this bad, even after a week of Severus' treatment. She continued her work, letting the boy think. It must be a pretty stressful situation he had found himself in. 

"How long have your relatives been doing this to you?" she asked tensely, unsure she wanted to know the answer. He shrugged.

"Forever," he said trying to remember when it had started, but he couldn't. It had always just been there. 

She nodded. "Do you know how old you were when it started?" he shook his head. Poppy felt her stomach drop. "Do you know how old you are now?" He shook his head again, and she nodded. Of course they hadn't told him, and she had expected the answer. That's why she had asked. Harry seemed to be a lot more mature and put together than an average 8 year old, to the point where it almost disturbed her. Obviously he had been forced to grow up way to fast.

"You are 8 years old Harry. Your birthday is July 31st," she said quietly, knowing any child would want to know. She received no answer and they sat in silence until Severus flooed back into her office. 

"OK Harry, come lay down here," she said carefully, and he did. He got up slowly, unsure of himself, and limped to the bed. He sat down and Severus handed him the tiny vial. 

"Drink all of it," he said sternly and Harry downed it in one gulp, falling asleep almost instantly. Severus laid him down carefully and nodded to Poppy, and they started their work instantly. 

~~~ 

When they were done, Severus sat in a chair next to the bed, reading over a potions book. He had already taken the time to floo in the rest of the potions he had made for Poppy, and had already given little Harry as much skele-gro as they safely could. They hoped that he would wake up after his bones had re aligned themselves, but there was no telling if that would happen. He could hear every crack and snap as the bones healed over, still feel every single snap of Harry's bones in his hands as him and Poppy had re-broken them, feel every scrape as they had realigned them. He shuddered. It had not been pleasant, or quick. Harry had very nearly woken up twice, but they had just given him more painless sleep before he could fully come too. He wouldn't remember a thing, and Severus was glad for that.

Poppy though, shook her head. "Why Severus? How can anyone do this to a child? especially to a related child?" she asked, grimly checking over the sleeping child. Harry wouldn't wake up for a while, but Poppy was being her usual fussy self. Severus shook his head. 

"Fear, enjoyment, and control," he said bluntly, keeping his expression cold and emotionless. Inside he was sickened, and worried, but he couldn't let her know that. The woman simply nodded. "Are you going to take it to court?" she asked carefully, knowing full well what it implied. Severus nodded. "Yes, I fully intend to, though I doubt they'll do much to them, the other boy is so spoilt, and seeing as 'they are muggles. Besides, I don't actually know how much Dumbledore knows,"" he said glaring at the ground. "None the less, I sent in an appeal to the wizengamot, I intend to get the evidence tonight," he glanced at the clock. 9:30. He would have to go now. He took one last glance at his charge. "Make sure he doesn't wake up," he said crisply, before walking out of the office. 

~~~

Severus appeared in front of number 4 Privet Drive, with a small pop. He sneered at the scene. Perfectly cut grass, with perfectly even and geometric flowerbeds, with artfully placed sculptures. Obviously Harry's work. He glanced to the driveway, no cars in sight. Perfect. He flicked his wand in front of the door, and the door unlocked, swinging open of it's own accord. He stepped in, cringing slightly at the presence of Harry's dark magic. It should be gone by now, but the magic had been so potent it had stuck around. Even if he hadn't seen the extent of little Harry's abuse, he would have been able to from the magic the child had secreted.

He shook his head and entered the living room, holding his wand in front of him. The blood from the encounter was gone, and there was no trace of what had happened. Or so the muggles thought, he thought with a sneer. He waved his wand in the direction of where Harry's blood had once been. At first nothing happened, until a gray smoke started to come out of the walls. It quickly turned red and it pooled in the middle of the room. Snape watched, his face set in a grim expression as the smoke turned into the figures of the family that lived here. He followed the foggy, and translucent figures. The children go to the yard and the one that had to be Petunia's are in the yard. Petunia's lumbering son is kicking at Harry, and Harry pokes his foot to move it away. The other child screams for his mother who runs to his aid and shushes him, a look of pure rage on her face. She pushes him to the cupboard, calling him a worthless dirty freak and then she slaps him. The slap echoing around Severus and making him flinch. Petunia shoves Harry in the cupboard.

Harry is now only a bit bigger. Probably three. Petunia had just slapped him for not polishing the floor well enough, and since they had company coming he was shoved in the cupboard with a warning to stay silent. He does. Snape watches as the man and woman who had come for dinner ask what the big locks on the cupboard are for. Petunia smiles and explains they keep chemicals in there, and that Dudley got in once, and they didn't want it to happen again. The guests accepted the explanation and the evening continues. When the guests are out the door and gone, Harry starts to cry, but it was fairly quiet. Vernon doesn't think so. He beat the child into silence grinning as he does it. Smiling down at the broken child on the floor. Petunia mutters at Harry to clean it up, and leaves. Harry knew he would have to, and that Vernon would check the cupboard later.

Petunia, and her whale of a son quickly go upstairs, her shushing and herding him. The boy held the railings, eyes wide and a glint of malice in his hazy face. He wants to watch the beating, but Petunia doesn't let him. Harry is barely bigger than the last occurence, but Vernon is beating him. He falls, and Vernon starts kicking him. Over and Over Snape watches the grinning man kick at his nephew. Many times the kick would land with a thud and a crack. Petunia only leave when the child is silent on the floor. The child attempts to block the blows but that only results in more cracks and snaps as the bones break.

Harry looks to be about 5. Vernon teaches him something he calls 'the drill' for the first time. Harry does as he is told, receiving extra hard blows when he doesn't follow the rules. This is when Vernon starts his 'masterpiece'.

The figures move to the kitchen. Harry is cooking dinner, but a dark cloud rises from the oven, and the child burns his hands pulling out the obviously burnt meatloaf. Petunia picks up a hot frying pan and smacks it across the boy's face. There is an obvious burn, but it does not scar.

Harry is seven and Severus witnesses the accidental magic, and all that pursues. He was sick already, but this makes him almost vomit with rage. He can't believe his eyes and his ears at the abuse he sees. He is now watching what happened the night he found Harry. He is angry, sad and pities the boy. He had expected abuse, but not this kind of abuse. He had hoped for Petunia to have some salvation, but that hope had disappeared.

Suddenly, the foggy figures conjoin together in the form of a woman. She is beautiful, but sick looking, with bags under her eyes, limp black hair, and pale skin. She coughs and looks at Severus, who is looking at her with confusion. 

"I am this house's spirit. Thank you for allowing me to show this to you. Help the boy. He helped keep me alive and pretty, but the abuse and dark magic his relatives caused have weakened me. I hope you can help him, take this," the woman said weakly and handed him a vial of the fog, "Give this to the wizengamot and help the boy," she said and disappeared. Snape stared dumbly at the spot where she had been, clutching the vial in his hand. He had heard of 'hearth' or 'home' spirits, but he had never met one. They were supposedly all of the actions and energy that any family, be it muggle or wizard, created all conjoined into one thing. Anytime any person would step into a house and feel a presence, a good or bad feeling, was the spirit reaching out to them. Obviously the Dursleys were not taking care of theres.

Snape wanted to spit on the ground, but didn't, knowing that would anger the spirit, and he left. He had to get back to his charge.

~~~

Instead of apparating to hogshead he knocked on Ms. Figg's door. He simply glared at the curler, slipper and nightgown clad woman as he breezed past and used her floo to get to the Hogwarts infirmary. He arrived and looked immediately to Harry. His stomach in even tighter knots than before as he looked at the sleeping form on the bed. Poppy immediately poked her head out of her office door, and smiled sadly at him. 

"How did it go?" she asked tentatively. He held up his hand and shook his head. She nodded with understanding. She would know soon enough. Snape walked past her, and sat beside Harry looking at the child grimly. The boy was only 8, and had seen horrors many adults would never have to. He shook his head and wrapped his fingers even tighter around the vial in his hand. He would get the Dursley's back, no matter what it took. 

~~~

Harry woke up slowly. He had had the weirdest dream. He knew it had just been a dream though, even now he could Harry Auntie banging on the cupboard door, and he knew what that meant. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes, already making his way off of his rumple blanket to make breakfast. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him back down. He wanted to flinch away, but he didn't. He would get in trouble if he flinched. Freaks had to act normal. Wait, the hand had been gentle. He was on something cushiony. This couldn't be his cupboard. He opened his eyes, looking at the blurry world he had always known. He reached for his glasses, and felt someone put them in his hand. He put them on and blinked at the scene in front of him, and all the memories came back to him. Pomfrey and Severus were sitting in front of him, looking at him with looks of shock. 

"Where were you off to in such a hurry Harry?" Pomfrey asked. Harry shrugged. 

"To cook breakfast," he replied quickly, trying to stand up again. Severus shook his head. 

"You won't be cooking Harry, not until you're bigger," he said. Harry shook his head. That couldn't be right. Freaks cooked. Freaks cleaned. That's just how things were. He tried to get up again but Severus placed his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. A bit too firmly. He didn't flinch, but Harry started digging his nails into his palms, the pain grounding him. It was ironic that causing himself pain would stop him from flinching from the other things that caused him pain. Severus noticed this however and made his hand a bit more gentle, and using the other one to gently spread out Harry's fingers. The child was 8, he had to stop this habit now, before it became serious. 

"Harry," he said in his gentlest, un-Snapelike voice, "Stop this at once. You won't cook, and you certainly won't be doing the extent of chores you had before. You may do one or two things for me, but you won't be doing things the way you were," he explained carefully. Harry nodded, not really sure he believed it. He was waiting for Severus to laugh and tell him he was just kidding, that Harry would have to go back, but he didn't. He only gripped the child's palms in his and whispered, "And no more hurting yourself. I know it's hard, but hurting yourself isn't good for you Harry. I want what's best for you, and this is far from that." Harry nodded, because he figured that's what Severus wanted. Maybe with Severus, he wouldn't need his nails to grow out anymore. Maybe.

Poppy cut in then and said, "Harry I need to talk to you and Severus here about the potion plan for you." Severus nodded, motioning for her to continue. "You will need to take three of the brown potions a day, one with each meal. Those are your nutrient potions. You will need to put on these salves twice a day to reduce the scarring on your back, and one of these blue ones a night to help you sleep. These orange ones are pain potions, and you are to take one whenever you're in pain, no exceptions. That means if you hurt, you have to tell Severus, no if, and, or buts," she said to the small boy, glancing at both the man and the boy to make sure they understood. They both nodded. It seemed easy enough. 

"Alright Harry, want to go see where you and I will be living this year?" Severus asked him, turning to look at him. Harry nodded, and Severus grabbed his hand.

~~~

Severus lead Harry down to the dungeons, stopping to make sure Harry was alright and to let the boy memorize his way down in case he ever wandered off or something. Harry wanted o look at almost everything he saw, and Severus let him, nearly smiling at the boy as he looked at everything with curious eyes.

When they did make it to the dungeon, Severus showed Harry where to put his hand so that the wall could let him in. It was charmed to only let Severus, and, now, Harry inside. Inside there was a living room complete with a black floor and gray stone walls, a grey stone fireplace a green rug and silver furniture. In the next room was a kitchen/dining room. It had a wooden table and 5 chairs to match, the kitchen had cupboards of the same dark wood and all stainless steel appliances. The next room was Severus's office. It had a dark wood desk, and bookshelves to match. A slithering crest was behind his chair and there was a green rug on the floor, through a door on the left wall was Severus's private potions lab. There was a large cupboard of ingredients taking up the entire right wall, a bookshelf on the left wall, at the back was a counter with an assortment of potions making tools, and in the centre of the room was a table and cauldron that could adjust sizes. Next was Severus's room. It had an antique looking four poster bed with green and silver bedding. A green rug on the floor, and an antique dresser on the wall, with a matching wardrobe beside it. Next was the bathroom. It had white tile floors, a ceramic bathtub, a steel shower and a ceramic sink with a huge Mirror hanging on the wall behind it. Then they went, lastly, to Harry's room. 

Inside was not what Harry had expected. It was a large room with a huge bed with blue bedding and a chest, presumably for toys, at the end of his bed. There was a large light brown dresser and matching wardrobe across the room and a big white carpet on the floor.

"We can change the colours if you wish, I just went with basic colours for now," Severus said matter of factly. Harry nodded. 

"This is fine," he whispered, his voice filled with awe. He had never had a bedroom before! He went to go and look around but Severus stopped him. "You need to have a bath first," he said looking down at him. He and Poppy had tried to get him as clean as they could while he had slept, but there was still a lot left to clean. The boy's arms slumped and he went to the kitchen, and ducked his head under the sink, pulling out a clump of steel wool before turning to make his way to the bathroom. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder and kneeled next to him, reaching out his hand. 

"What's that for Harry? you don't need that, you're washing yourself not the dishes," he said carefully, dreading the boy's reaction. He cocked his head to the side and clutched the steel wool tighter. "No. Auntie says freaks don't deserve nice bath scrubbers," he said, forgetting the name of them. Severus lightly took the wool from his hand. "You won't need this here Harry. You're not a freak," he said even gentler, "come on, I'll help you," he said gripping the small boy's hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

He ran the water, not too warm and not too cold. "How's this?" he asked the kid. Harry dunked his hand into the water and looked at Severus confused, "It's warm," he stated. Severus nodded. 

"Of course it is, I wouldn't let you bathe in the cold, it would make you sick," he said carefully.

"But Auntie-" Harry started before Severus cut him off. 

"Petunia was wrong. Don't even call her Auntie. She doesn't deserve it," he said carefully, before helping Harry into the tub. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Severus sighed, this would be harder than he had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus gently helped Harry find his pyjamas. The child had gotten out of the bath very quickly, and Severus was almost certain that was because Petunia had made him that way. He shook his head and made little Harry lay on the bed. 

"I have to rub this into your back Harry, try not to move alright?" Snape said carefully. He saw Harry nod and he began. The child seemed tense at first, but eventually relaxed. 

"I'll do the backs of your legs and chest as well, but I'll let you do anywhere else alright?" Snape asked, respecting the kid's personal space. He didn't want to creep Harry out, or scare him but he needed to make sure the salve got put on. Harry just nodded and Snape sighed again. He felt bad for Harry, but was even more furious with Dumbledore. Why hadn't he checked on Harry? Why had he just allowed this to go on? Even if he hadn't known, he should have. He should have known and he should have stopped it. Snape quickly finished Harry's back and back's of legs and made the kid sit up and face him. 

"You OK Harry?" he asked as he started working the salve into the boy's chest. Harry nodded, but Snape could see how tense his hands were as they clung to the sheets. 

"I know you're lying Harry, what's wrong?" 

Harry shook his head and relaxed his hands. "Nothing sir," he says carefully, flashing a toothy smile. No doubt that would have worked on anyone, except Severus. 

"Come on Harry, what's bothering you?" he asked carefully as he worked some salve into a particularly bad bruise. The small boy shook his head and stayed quiet a moment before speaking up, "I'm confused sir," he said quietly, "Why are you helping me?"

Snape looks at the child taken aback. "What do you mean Harry?" he asked.

"Freaks don't deserve help," he stated carefully, and then flinched. Severus had told him not to call himself a freak! "Sorry sorry sorry," he said quickly and tried to sit as still as possible, just like he had done when Uncle had been mad at him.

"I'm not going to hit you Harry," Severus said curtly, how many times did he have to tell the ignorant child that? 

"But I called myself freak!" The small boy burst out fearfully, afraid that his outburst might make Severus angry.

"Yes, and I don't want you to do that anymore, but that doesn't deserve a smack. I don't expect you to change overnight Harry, as for your other question, because no one deserves what you got. It wasn't fair and I didn't trust Dumbledore to rehome you," Severus said sternly and finished with the salve, handing the jar to the small boy. "Now, go into the bathroom and rub it anywhere else there are cuts, and use this one on the bruises alright? Just like I was doing, if you need help, don't be afraid to call me, I'm going to go and get dinner," Snape said, and stood up when Harry was gone. 

~~~

Harry went into the bathroom and looked at the rest of his body in the mirror. There were only a few bruises on his bottom, but he was a big boy, he didn't need Severus' help. He carefully put the salve on and then put on the pyjamas that were on his bed still. He walked out and looked curiously at Severus, whose head was in the fireplace. He didn't run over, as he was sure Severus wouldn't put his head in a real fire, it had to be some sort of Magic fire. He watched as Severus pulled his head out and turn around to face him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide with curiosity. Severus chuckled a bit, and nodded to the fireplace. 

"Getting dinner," he said, and then a loud crack sounded through the room, making Harry jump. He looked over to where the sound had come from and shrieked before running over and hiding behind Severus. "What's that?!" He said peeking around the man's legs at the wrinkled, short and long eared creature that stood before him in a dirty pillow case. 

"Harry, meet Misty, she is a house elf, they take care of the castle and cook the meals here," Severus explained, and Harry moved out from behind him. The house elf put down the platter she was holding, and then curtsied and bowed her head at him. 

"Pleasure to meet you master Harry," she squeaked. Harry waved cautiously, and then she disappeared with another crack.

"Come on Harry, let's eat, there are a few things I need to speak with you about," Severus said and walked over to the table, Harry trailing closely behind. They took their seat and Harry looked down at what was in front of him. There was a scoop of rice, some chicken smothered in a mushroom gravy, and a scoop of peas. He looked at it, then back at Severus. 

"Is this all for me?" he asked in awe at the amount in front of him. There was so much! 

"Just don't make yourself sick," Snape said and began eating his meal, and Harry sat and waited. 

"You're allowed to eat Harry, you don't have to wait," Severus said and Harry dug in. "Now, I do have to talk to you Harry, and it's important so pay attention," he said sternly. Harry stopped eating and looked at him, "I have a group of friends coming to visit me. They sent a letter this morning and they will be dropping by tomorrow evening. This may be a bit confusing for you, but I will explain when you are older, but for the time being all you need to know is that we need to give you a different name in public. When it is just you and I, or Poppy and you, or just you and another teacher here, you can be Harry, but with my friends and your peers you are to be called Evan. It is only because it's dangerous for you, and I will explain, I just think you need to be older," Severus explained slowly. Harry nodded and then cocked his head. He was confused, but didn't want to pry except for one question for fear of making Severus angry. 

"Why Evan?" he asked.

Severus sighed and looked at the small boy, wondering if he should tell him or not. He slumped his shoulders, "It was your mother's last name, it only seems appropriate."

"Did you know my mom?" he asked, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice.

"Yes, and I will tell you all about her, at a later date. Right now, we are talking about rules," he said, putting them back to the older topic. "You are to be called Evan from now on, except for with me, Poppy, and Dumbledore. I will cast a sticking charm on your fringe so that no one see's that you have a glamour over it, a glamour I will put in place. You are under no circumstances to show your scar to anyone but to the three people I mentioned before. Are we clear?" Severus asked. Harry wanted to know why it was so dangerous, and why he had to do all of this, but he didn't ask. He simply nodded and began eating his dinner again. Surprisingly, it was still warm. Must have a warming spell on it.

~~~

After their desert of treacle tart, Severus took Harry to bed. It was past ten by the time they were done and Harry was nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion. He tucked the child into bed and handed him a nutrient potion. "I do warn you it tastes awful, but you have to drink it all," he said and Harry nodded, chugging it back, and then lowering the bottle with a grimace on his face. 

"Ew," Harry said and stuck out his tongue. Severus handed him a glass of pumpkin juice and chuckled a bit. 

"I did warn you Harry," he said and took the glass and bottle from the boy. He ruffled his hair and stood up, spelling the lights to dim. "Good night," he whispered and went out the door. 

~~~

 

That night Harry didn't have nightmares. He dreamt of being in a forest, surrounded by good smelling trees and flowers and beside him sat a black haired man. The man seemed familiar, but Harry didn't know why. Besides, this was a dream, he couldn't be hurt in a dream. The man looked at him and smiled sadly. 

"Are you happy Harry? Lily says you will be, but I wanted to make sure," the man said to Harry quietly. Harry nodded. 

"Yes, much happier than before."

"That's good Harry, how about we do something, just you and I before I have to go?" the man asked. Harry nodded and poked him. 

"Tag you're it!" the child yelled and barrelled off in the other direction. The tall, messy haired man laughed and ran after him. They played together for a few hours, before the man sat down, and pulled Harry into his lap.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked. Harry just nodded, starting to doze off in his arms.

"That's good, just remember Harry, we love you so much," the man said and hugged him tighter, before Harry fell asleep completely, jostling awake in his bed, in his room, in Severus's quarters. Away from the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying so hard not to be creepy in the beginning there ;-; please let me know if I was, because if I was it needs to be changed


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, I do like dumbledore but I think it would be better for this story if we pretended I didn't. If you like Dumbledore and can't handle Dumbledore bashing, please leave.... you have been warned.e

While Harry slept Severus decided it best to go and see Dumbledore, the man very much needed a talking to. He quickly cast a couple security charms over the sleeping child's room. It would alarm him if anything happened, or if he woke up. He didn't want child wandering his quarters in the middle of the night, and he did not want Harry hurting himself or freaking out i he woke and found that Severus was missing. The kid would probably think he had abandoned him, and there was enough damage to his psyche without that thank you very much.

He cast the charms and quickly hustled to the fireplace, placing a pinch of powder in as he entered. He knew the man wouldn't be asleep, he wasn't even sure if he slept at all. He stepped through and entered Dumbledore's office, eyes immediately being drawn to the old man at the desk.

"Ah Severus, I see you've finally found time to come see me! You missed our tea arrangement yesterday," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Anyways come in my dear boy, come in, what have you com t see me for? Lemon drop?" he asked, holding out one of the ridiculous muggle candies he was so obsessed with. Severus shook his head and glared at the old man, who in turn closed his hand and nodded. 

"Have a seat Severus, we have much to discuss," he said coldly, the ridiculous twinkle gone from his newly hardened blue eyes.

"We do indeed Albus," Severus said taking a seat and sending an even more hateful glare, "Why Albus? Why did you just leave Lily's son t be destroyed like that?" Severus burst out venomously. Albus sighed, shaking his head. 

"I cannot hope for you to understand my reasons Severus, but I do have them," he said coldly. Severus shook his head.

"Just explain it as best you can Albus, I am his guardian, I deserve to know," he told the man, who shook his head again. 

"You will not understand no matter what I tell you," he said lowering his gaze. Severus looked at his face and felt his rage come to the surface again.

"You knew didn't you?" he whispered angrily, "YOU FUCKING KNEW!" he yelled jumping from his seat, feeling as if his blood was boiling. He rushed to the old man and slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring into his eyes.

"Calm down Severus, you will give yourself an aneurysm acting like this," Albus said calmly, looking over his spectacles.Severus could feel a vein in his forehead throbbing but he huffed and walked away from the desk, crossing his arms nd staring at the man. He refused to sit. He was not an obedient little puppy dog for Albus to order about.

"Explain yourself right now Albus or so help me," he said slowly and stonily. 

Albus sighed and pushed his spectacles back up his nose. There was no choice here. "Yes I was aware that the abuse was happening, and no I didn't stop it, don't you dare interrupt me Severus," he snapped as he glared at the other man who had just opened his mouth to speak his mind. Severus clacked shut his mouth and Dumbledore continued, "as I was saying, yes I knew of the abuse, but you know what I thought. The more the better," he said through his clenched teeth, "we need him to hate muggles Severus! We need him to be even more thankful to wizards for taking him away from that situation Severus, if we have any chance in winning the war. We need him to grow up willing to make sacrifices, disciplined in the art of obedience and he needs to have a debt he can never repay to the wizarding world! Can't you see? We needed this to happen for when Voldemort decides to make his return!" Dumbledore finished, eyes blazing with a madness he could not his. Severus felt sick. This was not the man he had grown to look up to, to enjoy the company of, this was not the Dumbledore he knew.

"That is disgusting Dumbledore," he said with a sneer and a glare that would have made any other man quiver in fear of him. Dumbledore stood his ground though. 

"It had to be done Severus," he said soberly.

"NO! It didn't Albus and you know it. You should have pulled him out long, long ago. You are simply teaching him to be afraid of people in general Albus. You have traumatized this child to the point of fear and not even knowing his name or age. Albus he nearly died for the light's sake. If he had what would you have done?" he said carefully, not truly knowing how to word his anger. He was so angry he couldn't think straight.

"He wouldn't have died Severus, I was watching. You don't honestly think that a squib like Ms. Figg would get a 'bad feeling' strong enough to make me go running to her aid? I knew exactly what was happening in that house that night. Though, I sent you in hopes of your vendetta against James getting in the way. You weren't supposed to adopt him Severus, he needs to be thankful to me, not you. He needs to follow my orders not yours in this war. I want you to hand over the custody within a week Severus, if you don't follow suit we will have some issues," Albus said, glaring at the black haired man. Severus opened his mouth to reply, when a sudden chill bloomed from his pocket where his wand was. He shut his mouth with a crack, and turned to the fireplace. 

"I have to go, but don't think for a second that this is over Severus. Harry is my responsibility, not yours. You proved that you aren't capable Albus. I'm surprised you aren't under arrest. I guess being head of the wizengamot has it's... perks. Now, I must be off, my charge needs me," he said and flooed to his office, leaving Albus to think about what had just transpired. Severus would fight for that child, no matter what happened. 

Albus watched him go, anger making his mind go at a mile a minute. He couldn't fire Severus, that would be suspicious. Severus was also his spy, and he couldn't lose him. He would have to tread very, very carefully here....

~~~

Severus landed in his office and immediately rushed to Harry's room, where his charge was sitting up blinking at the dim room around him. He knocked on the door, alerting Harry of his presence. The child turned his head to face him slowly, as if he was a bit dazed. Severus immediately rushed to his side and sat beside him. Harry barely looked at him, his eyes glassy. He was still somewhat asleep.He gently shook Harry's arm and whispered to him, telling him gently to wake up. 

Harry blinked the glazed look from his eyes and looked up at Snape, who smiled down at the boy. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Fine sir," he said quietly, flinching a bit. Had he woken up Severus? He hoped not. Auntie had always told him that waking people was bad, and that freaks didn't deserve to have needs important enough to warrant waking her or Uncle. 

"It's OK Harry," Severus said in response to the flinch, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Were you sleeping?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, but even if I was it wouldn't matter to me Harry. You have needs too, and I won't be angry," he said carefully, squeezing Harry's shoulder. Harry cast his eyes downwards.

"But Aun-"

"Harry whats the rule again?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow and looking grimly at the boy.

"She is Petunia, not Auntie, and she was wrong," he said glumly.

Severus nodded. "You have needs Harry, and I'm going to respond to them. You can wake me up or interrupt me for anything unless instructed otherwise OK?" 

Harry nodded and sighed. Severus wrapped his arms around the small child and ruffled his hair making him look even more like James than he already had. Severus ignored the feeling that that braugt up within him, and smiled down at the boy.

"Get some sleep alright? You look very tired, we can talk more in the morning," Severus said standing and dimmin the lights once again, before retreating from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, there are so many! for me anyways :)
> 
> A special thanks to DarkLady19 for her great comment, and feedback. I hope I fixed the issue, thanks again for pointing it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry fell asleep quickly after Severus left, and had no more dreams of the fun black haired man. He was kind of sad about that, but he quickly got over it as he jumped out of bed and walked to the cupboard that Severus had told him all of his clothes were in.He saw light green robes, as well as a pair of jeans and T-shirts, and they fit! They looked like what Dudley would wear, but in his size! He held the clothes in his hands and just looked at them. He had been surprised about the pyjamas, but he was in shock now. There were lots of clothes for him to pick from, and he wasn't sure if he was happy, or afraid. Were they really his? Or had Severus just been looking for a reason to hit him? Aun- Petunia had used to do that to him, tell him he could do it, then hurt him and deny she had ever done such a thing. Little Harry shuddered at the memories, before he shook his head. Severus ha told him he wouldn't hurt him, and he believed him.

Just then, Severus knocked on the door and opened it, spotting Harry sitting on the ground with his clothes in hand. He smiled at the small boy and walked over to squat beside him. "What are you doing there Harry, are you having troubles finding something?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Harry shook his head and stood up, looking Severus in the eyes. 

"Are these all mine?" He asked curiously, wonder in his eyes. 

Severus nodded, "Yes Harry, they are, now get dressed while I get breakfast and we can talk about what woke you last night," he said and stood up to leave. Harry watched him go with wide eyes. Maybe he would see Misty again. He dressed quickly, hoping that that would be so. He liked the elf, and wanted to apologize for being rude to her. Since Severus had explained she wasn't going to be bad to him, he felt bad about hiding He ran to the dining room and saw her setting the table while Severus grabbed Harry's medicine. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and curtsied.

"Hello Master Harry," she said smiling at him before she continued what she was doing. 

"Sorry I was rude yesterday," he replied quietly. Misty froze for a split second, before she continued what she was doing. 

"It's just fine Sir," she squeaked, not looking at him. Harry looked at her quizzically before she finished up and disappeared with a crack like the night before. Severus walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it Harry. House elves are simply not used to being treated like a person. It's abnormal and she was just surprised by it," he said, "Now, let's eat."

Severus sat down at the head of the table, and Harry sat across from him. Severus had already put an icky brown potion next to his plate and he just stared at it. 

"Come on Harry, you have to drink it or else you won't heal," Severus said and glared at him over the thing he was reading, Harry figured it was a newspaper like Unc- Vernon had read, but the pictures were moving. He stared at the paper some more, until Severus put it down and stared back at Harry, who gulped and drank down the gross brown fluid. He made a face and drank his pumpkin juice to wash it down. 

"What's that Sir? Why are the pictures moving?" Harry asked, indicating the paper. Snape looked at him, and remembered that Harry had never seen a Daily Prophet. 

"Just a newspaper Harry, it's magic you see. All pictures here move," he said. He never understood why muggle pictures didn't, it seemed so pointless to have a still photograph. Harry nodded, and continued nibbling at the toast on his plate.

"Now Harry," Severus said, "What woke you up last night? Did you have a bad dream that you want to speak to me about?" 

Harry shook his head, a feeling deep in his gut that he was to keep the black haired man a secret. At least, for now. "I don't remember sir," he said. Severus nodded. He wouldn't push the boy, it might push him away from Severus himself. 

"Alright Harry, if you're sure." Harry nodded, and continued nibbling on the same piece of toast. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "You can eat more than that, you aren't leaving the table until at least both the toast slices and the eggs are gone," he said, a bit exasperated. How many times would he have to tell Harry to eat before it got through his head? Harry nodded again, but continued to just nibble. Snape rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of the mail that the owl had brought. There was a letter from the Malfoys , and a letter from the ministry. He quickly opened the letter and saw that the trial for the Dursley's would be on Saturday, August 31st. The day before the school year started. Severus put the letter down, sighing and yet again rolling his eyes. Did the ministry not know how busy he was at that time of the year. At least it gave him time to make a suitable excuse to the other death eaters as to why he was doing a trial for the Harry's guardians. thinking of the Malfoys, he looked down at Harry who was now working on the other slice of toast.

"So Harry, my friends are coming over this afternoon instead of this evening. Do you remember the rules?" He asked, and Harry nodded. 

"Yes sir."

 

"Can you repeat them back to me? I won't tolerate it if you screw up, it could put both of us in horrible danger."

"My name is Evan, and don't show my scar," he said matter of factly, cringing a bit, Petunia hated it when he was a 'smart ass'. Snape rolled his eyes and pointed at Harry's plate. 

"Eat your eggs and then you can help me brew some potions after we apply your salves." Harry ate his eggs quickly after that.

~~~

Later that afternoon, Severus cast a sticking charm on his fringe and a glamour over the scar, looking sternly at Harry. The look was basically telling him to behave, but he had no time to actually say it as just then the flop erupted and outstepped three men and a woman with her hand on a child's shoulder. The woman had blonde and black hair, dark eyes and was very nicely dressed. One man had light blue eyes, and light brown hair, the other had darker brown hair and dark eyes, whilst the third man had long blonde hair that was tied back, and light blue eyes. The boy had short blonde hair and light blue eyes, and was very obviously the son of the woman and the blonde man. He was a spitting image of his father. All of them had a very haughty and regal air about them. 

"Ah Severus, this must be Evan," the blonde man said smiling at Severus, who nodded. 

"Yes, this is my charge," he said coldly looking over the group, "Evan this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son Draco," he said pointing to those three, then then he pointed to the light brown haired one "Mr. Crabbe," then the darker haired one, "and Mr. Goyle."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Harry said meekly, looking at the ground. 

"Look at our guests when you speak to them Evan," Severus said sharply, and Harry obeyed. He was a bit confused about the change of Severus's attitude, but he said nothing. All of the training that Petunia and Vernon had placed upon him kicking in. He had to obey.

Mr. Malfoy sneered and looked at him. "Who is the mother Severus?" he asked. Snape shrugged. 

"That is of no importance, she is dead now and I am stuck with this one. I will have him trained up nice and proper as she failed to do so before," he said sneering back. Harry lowered his gaze, and Mr. Malfoy smiled a bit.

"Good good," was all he said. Severus looked at him, and moved over, sweeping his arm towards the seats. 

"Please have a seat. How about Draco and Evan go and play in Evan's room while we all sit here and talk," he suggested and Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

"Go on Draco, and behave yourself," she said quietly, gently pushing him towards Harry. Harry led the way to his room and opened the door for Draco, who immediately sneered at the room. "It's so small," was all he said and Harry rolled his eyes, staying silent. 

"Where are your games Evan?" Draco asked, and Harry stopped. He didn't have any. Draco looked at him, raised his eyebrows and glared at him. "Well? he asked. 

"I don't have any. My mother never gave me any," he explained quickly, lying a little bit, going with the lie that Severus had said earlier. Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. 

"Of course," he said. 

"Sorry," Harry said and sat down on the floor in front of him. 

"It's alright, I guess we could just sit and chat. Where are you from Evan?" Draco said, picking at his nails. Harry could tell he was still upset about having no games, but he would just have to deal with it. 

He thought about the question. Could he say little Whinging? Probably not. "Cornwall," he replied, it was the only other town he could think of besides London, and he wasn't sure Draco would buy that. 

"Was your mother a muggle?" Draco asked sharply. 

"No, a witch." Draco seemed pleased with that answer. 

"What kind of magic can you do?" he asked. Harry wasn't sure how to answer. He hadn't done anything intentionally. Not yet anyways. 

"Not much, I haven't really tried anything," Harry said carefully. Draco just looked at him, disbelievingly. 

"You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I guess we aren't all talented, I can do all kinds of things already. Mother says I'll be very talented and be an excellent asset to you know who."

Harry wasn't sure if he knew who 'you know who' was, but he just nodded along, not wanting to upset Draco, the only potential friend he had ever had. 

"What's it like living with Severus?" Draco asked suddenly, "He is my godfather. If anything happens to mother and father I'll be sent here. I would like to know," he said. Harry shrugged.

"Alright. Pretty normal I guess, I only moved in yesterday," Harry explained. 

"You are no help at all," Draco huffed, glaring at Harry, who looked at the floor and dug his nails into his palms again. 

"Sorry," he muttered and they sat in silence for a few moments. Draco looked at Harry's hands and saw blood on them. 

"What on earth are you doing?" He sneered and Harry wiped his hands off, looking at them. Oops, Severus had told him not to do that. 

"Sorry, it was an accident," he said carefully. Draco rolled his eyes, but felt kind of worried. 

"How about I show you some magic?" he said, trying to change the subject. Harry looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'd like that," he said.

"Come on then. I guess I can teach you something," Draco said and sat on the floor, he pulled a small plastic dragon out of his robe pocket. 

"Now Evan, hold your hand over it, like this, and imagine it coming to life. It should work like this," he said, and he concentrated. The dragon came to life and walked around the two boys. Harry laughed and then it came back and sat in front of him.

"You try now Evan," he said. Harry smiled and tried his hardest. After a moment, the dragon did the same thing it did after Draco did it. Harry smiled and laughed as he watched it go. 

"Good job, now try this..." 

They worked on Harry's magic for the next few hours whilst the adults spoke in the other room. All Harry knew after they left was, that he was excited for Draco to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DarkLady19 and Rae for the lovely comments and feedback!
> 
> I wasn't sure the description of Crabbe and Goyle's fathers so I used the credited actors that I could find. Sorry for any confusion! I hope you all liked the meeting of Draco, and I hope it made sense! Love you all and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get published! I'm also sorry it's kinda short!
> 
> This is a bit of a flashback and a look into Severus and the Malfoy's letters and conversation when them Crabbe and Goyle visited.

Snape sighed reading over the letter he held in his hands. He knew that this was going to happen, he had just wished it would happen later. He read over the looping, and fancy script that was undoubtedly Lucius Malfoy's. 

 _Dear Severus,_ he read to himself,

_Narcissa, Crabbe, Goyle and myself have simply been dying to come by. We heard that you have arrived at the castle already and wish to come by for a chat. Sadly though, Draco's nanny is unavailable for the evening we wish to come by so he must come along. We wish to come by on the evening of August 18th. Please send your reply as soon as you are able._

_'_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Snape scanned the short letter cautiously. He was surprised at the length, as Lucius was usually so talkative. He sighed and sat down at his desk and pulled out his parchment and quill. Thinking of a proper response. He would have to say something about Harry. He quickly began writing, being cautious and careful with his words.

 _Dear Lucius,_ he began,

_That sounds fine, and Draco may come as well. Especially as I have just gotten wind of my having a child. I am aware, quite a shock indeed. The woman's identity is of no matter, she is dead now. Dumb woman. Anyways, I have gotten myself stuck with the offspring. He arrived this morning, and I dare say, she did a rather poor job. I have much to do with him. His name is Evan apparently, and I know what you're thinking, but no, I did not name him. He is the same age as Draco anyways, so I suppose they shall get along. The twelfth sounds fine, and it shall be you and Narcissa, as well as Vincent and Gregory? Will they bring their children as well?_

_'_

_Severus_

He severely hoped that the answer about Vincent and Gregory bringing their sons with them would be a no. He certainly didn't want to overwhelm poor Harry, and he was sure the poor boy would get confused as the fathers and sons shared names. Bu then again, he may not, he was an intelligent child. He walked over to his window and looked out, seeing his personal owl, Aconite, appear. He looked at the large barn owl and handed the letter to her. He sighed as he watched her fly away, feeling guilty about how awful he had been about Harry, though he knew it was necessary for the child's protection.

~~~ 

The next morning he saw Aconite flying back and he almost smiled as she landed on the table, holding out her leg sand hooting at him. He gently grabbed it and the other letter she had, and looked it over. The letter from the Malfoy's said,

_Severus,_

_I see. Why didn't you tell me you made yourself so cozy with a woman? I daresay, not much of a shock, but I am surprised at your having a child. And of course it wasn't you who picked the name, though it is rather convenient is it not? I thought you smarter in the long run though Severus, not to fool around like that without being safe at least_ _._

_It doesn't matter, though I would love to hear who the broad was, have a laugh. I'm sure Draco would enjoy having another child to play with when we visit I guess, though I hope it doesn't interfere with his manners that we have finally taught him. I swear Severus, if your child reverts Draco into behaving like a mudblood again, there will be hell to pay._

_As for your other question though, yes it shall be us five and the others will be leaving their children with the wives. Apparently both children are being punished, yet again. Stupid boys they are, I'm simply glad Draco knows of this. Vincent and gregory really should inflict wizard beatings much more often. See you this afternoon Severus._

_'_

_Lucius_

Severus rolled his eyes as he read the letter, and shuddered as he though of wizard beatings. They were beatings where unforgivable curses would be used on a child. Mostly crucio, though the imperious curse could be used to make the child beat themselves like a house elf. The beatings were very illegal, but the ministry turned a blind eye when high blood classed wizards, like the Malfoys used them. It disgusted him deeply.

It was just like Lucius to only think of how he had slept with a woman, and how it would affect Draco's behaviour. It didn't surprise him, he had worked so hard to make the small boy the ideal child. He felt bad for Draco, having to go through all the hard trainings, and brutal punishments. He scanned the letter once again, rolling his eyes. Of course, Lucius wouldn't ask to change the time, just make the plans and not worry about how it affected Severus himself. Typical.

~~~

Severus watched the boys run off to Harry's room, a bit angry at Lucius's remark about who the mother was. It didn't matter at all. He sat down on the chair in front of his company, facing the couch and between the two chairs. Narcissa and Lucius occupied the couch, Vincent sat to his left, and Gregory to his right. He conjured the tea and biscuits he had prepared from the kitchen to the table in front of him, motioning for the others to help themselves. Lucius immediately poured himself and Narcissa a cup of tea and grabbed a biscuit before looking to Severus.

"So, nice enough child I say, though rather ill mannered," Lucius sneered at Severus, who just sighed and glared towards the child's door. 

"I daresay his mother did nothing to teach him any form of manners at all," Snape sneered right back, "it's going to take merlin knows how much time to get him properly trained up," he said rolling his eyes. Narcissa nodded, "Not too long, he seems obedient enough. He seemed to follow your commands as you told him to look at us, and when you told him to entertain Draco. Though the second command isn't so surprising," she said, lowering her voice as if in thought, eyes glinting with a suppressed laugh. Lucius nodded.

"Not the most well mannered, but obedient enough. Though I must say, wizard beatings work well when they misbehave. Made Draco shape up nicely enough," he said. Vincent and Gregory nodded silently. They never did speak much when visiting. 

"Yes, I will have to keep it in mind," Severus said, trying to drop the subject. There was absolutely no way he would lay a hand, physically or magically, on Harry. Even if he hadn't been raised that way, he knew it was wrong harming a child like that. Most adult witches and wizards could hardly handle those curses, let alone a child.

"Such a convenient name as well. Is that not the Potter idiot's mother's last name?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. Severus cursed himself as he looked at the other man, coming up with an answer on the spot.

"Not so surprising. I did actually get to know the woman, and she did know of Lily and my relationship. She knew how I felt, and must have done it in some twisted way to get back at me, though I had no idea Evan existed," he said, shrugging as he sipped his tea.

Lucius nodded before Narcissa replied.

"What happened to he Severus? Are you not upset at all?" she asked carefully, Lucius glared, as if to tell her it wasn't her place to ask such questions. Severus shrugged yet again.

"It's fine Lucius, she has the right to ask," he said and Lucius stopped glaring at his wife, "She was killed. Got drunk one night off of fire whiskey in the house and decided to attempt to drive a muggle car. She was fascinated by muggle objects, even though she hated the actual muggles. She just thought it funny how they attempted to make up for lack of magic. Anyways she got in the bloody contraption, 'took it for a drive' as the muggles say, and crashed into another one of the stupid things. Evan was found when they identified the body and sent to me immediately after."

Lucius looked disgusted. "No wonder you left her, must have been the obsession with muggles," he said rolling his eyes, "just like a fucking Weasley," he said, very nearly spitting. His voice dripping with venom. Vincent and Gregory nodded, cracking their knuckles.

"Stupid fucking Weasleys. Blood traitors, the lot of them. Disgusting," Vincent said.

"Makes me want to vomit," Gregory finished. 

"Yes, it was disgusting. I left her for her obsession with muggle objects, and her tendency to drink a bit too much fire whiskey." Snape glared at the wall, and tried to ignore the guilt in his gut. He was lying, and Lucius had no idea Harry was Lily's child, but he still felt awful. Felt as if he was lying about Lily, putting her name in a bad light, dragging her name through the dirt. He clamped down the feelings and looked back to Lucius as he went to speak.

Lucius nodded his approval and sipped his tea. "I do so hope that Draco never gets with a woman like that, would put shame to the family name," he said, trailing off.

"Speaking of Draco, where is the nanny tonight?" Severus said, changing the subject. He really didn't want to be forced to go into much more detail about Harry. He didn't want to slip up at all and cause everything to backfire. He needed to keep the boy safe, no matter what. It didn't matter how many lies he had to spin. He would help the boy, for Lily's sake. With that, there was no more mention of Harry for the rest of the night at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comment from DarkLady19! Feedback is so appreciated!
> 
> I couldn't figure out what Crabbe and Goyle's dads names were, so I just assumed they named their sons after themselves. If I was wrong, I am so sorry! Please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Severus went into Harry's room after the Malfoy's left to give him his nightly potions, apply the salves and to talk to Harry. 

"So Harry," he said as he handed the boy the potions, "What did you think of Draco?"

Harry gulped down all the gross things and looked to Severus, thinking about his answer. "I like him," he said finally. 

Severus smiled, and looked at the boy as he rubbed the salve into his back. "I'm glad, what did you two do?"

Harry grinned at the memory. "We did magic and talked," he grinned happily. Severus smiled back as he moved onto the boy's chest. 

"What kind of magic?" 

"I made a dragon fly around the room," he giggled.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "No! Not a real dragon surely!" he said in mock surprise. Harry giggled.

"No a toy dragon!" 'Harry laughed. Severus laughed as well.

"Of course, silly me, Do you know what kind of dragon it was?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"A plastic one?" He said a bit uncertain. Severus laughed a bit more. 

"I take it you don't know the species?" he asked, a hint of humour in his voice. Harry shook his head and Severus nodded. He would learn later on. He finished up putting the salves on after only a little while of silence.

"I'm glad you had fun Harry," he said and got up, leaving the boy to go to sleep.

~~~

The next day Severus woke up early, and went about getting prepared for when the school year started. He still had many potions to prepare and classes to plan out. Plus he had to get ready for the trial with the Dursley's. After a few hours of going through all of the potions he was working on, he glanced at the clock. It was nearly 9AM and he needed to wake the poor boy up, he didn't want him to sleep in to long and screw up his sleep schedule.

He crept into the boy's room, to see the poor kid thrashing around on his bed whimpering. Severus walked over slowly, quietly and gently put his hand on Harry's arm to wake him up. the child screamed out as he woke, obviously frightened of something. He tried to get away from Severus, obviously still in the dream. "Sh Harry it's OK, calm down, it's me," he said frantically trying to calm him down. Harry fought for a few seconds more before stopping suddenly, and looking to Severus with wide eyes. He sniffed a bit, before curling up and bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whimpered rocking a bit. Severus sat down and laid his hands on the boy, before Harry climbed onto his lap. Severus very awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy, not used to giving contact like that to someone.

"Are you OK Harry?" he whispered, but Harry ignored him sobbing more and more. "Harry you have to tell me what the dream was about," he said carefully after he had calmed down a bit. Harry looked at him and whimpered another apology. "There's nothing to be sorry for Harry, just tell me what the dream was about," he said carefully. Severus had a feeling as it was, but he needed Harry to tell him himself. He needed to get it off of his chest.

"Petunia was hitting me," Harry whispered quietly, eyes darting around the room, "she had the rolling pin and I'd spilled flour on the floor. I was a bad bad boy, daring to waste their money and time. Daring to make a mess when I was disgusting enough to look at," he said sadly, recalling everything Petunia had told him. Severus's heart broke as he listened to the boy's pain. "She kept hitting me. Over and over, then I had to clean up again," he whispered the last sentence even quieter than the rest. Severus sighed and rubbed the boy's back. 

"It's OK Harry, she's gone now. She doesn't get to hurt you ever again," Severus reassured the child in his lap, carefully rubbing his back to soothe him. After a few minutes Harry's sobs were reduced to hiccups, and Snape peeled him from his chest. He looked into his eyes, seeing all the pain and hurt in them. He realized then what he had to do. 

"Harry, I need you to promise me something," he said very seriously, "I'm going to get someone to come in to see you a couple of times a week. You have to promise me you're going to tell them everything that you went through, when your ready. I promise it'll make you feel better, and stop the nightmares. I can't keep you on dreamless sleep forever, it isn't healthy," he explained. Harry looked afraid, but he nodded. 

"I guess, will you be there?" he asked. Severus cocked his head, "Only if you want me to be," he replied and Harry nodded. 

"OK."

~~~

A few days later Snape was wandering around his quarters worriedly. A woman named Dr. Arandelle, from the ministry had come down and was going to start Harry's therapy sessions. As much as Severus wished he would be good enough for the child, he knew he needed a professional. Especially if he wanted to keep custody away from that blasted Dumbledore. The man had promised him a week before he started getting serious, but he had already began prying. Sending letters, sending howlers, even coming down to the quarters at one point.

Severus's blood boiled as he remembered it...

The old S.O.B had come down to his quarters, entering without permission as if he lived there. As if he was welcome. He walked immediately over to Severus, his calm and cool facade back in place. He smiled at the man, and then at Harry. "Hello Severus," he said warmly, "Hello Harry," he said happily walking to the boy who had been sitting on the couch, drawing. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, squeaking out a quick greeting. Dumbledore just laughed and took a seat by the fire, conjuring some refreshments. 

"Dumbledore what on earth are you doing?" Snape growled out.

"How are you doing Harry? My name is Professor Dumbledore," he said, ignoring Severus, and chomping down on a biscuit. Harry had heard of Dumbledore, but didn't know anything except that he had been his magical guardian before Severus. He gave as fearsome a look as he could on his tiny, slightly too skinny face. 

"I'm doing fine sir," he said curtly. 

"Good to hear, good to hear," Dumbledore responded brightly before turning to Severus. "My dear boy if there is somewhere more, uh, private I could talk to Harry that would be lovely. I didn't think you would want me to take him to my office, especially after our last meeting," the old man said, grinning. 

Severus almost refused, not wanting the man to be anywhere near Harry, but consented. He needed to keep his job, and he didn't want to cause a scene to upset Harry. "Harry's bedroom is just over there," he said curtly, pointing it out. Dumbledore nodded and swept to the room dramatically. "Come my dear boy, come with me," he said and Harry followed. Severus glared at his boss as he swept past smirking. How dare he come into his him and demand things like this?

Dumbledore sat on a chair, and harry sat on his bed, looking at the old man. "What do you want?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Is that any way to speak top your elders?" he asked. Harry shook his head, apologizing. "It's quite alright my boy, quite alright. I just came here to check on you, see how Severus has been treating you. you see i used to be your magical guardian, but professor Snape out there has taken that from me," he replied, chewing on another biscuit.

Harry smiled. "He's been real good with me. He gives me potions and salves and talks to me when I'm sad. He feeds me and makes me feel better, he'd real good," Harry said in a rush. Dumbledore frowned.

"Harry, those are things he shouldn't be giving you. You don't need any potions or salves. You're perfectly healthy," Dumbledore said, a glint in his eye, feigning confusion. Harry looked at him puzzled. 

"But Severus and Poppy said-" Harry started, but Dumbledore held up hips hand. 

"Wouldn't you rather not take those disgusting things anymore?" Dumbledore asked. 

Harry looked as if he was thinking, and then nodded. "Yeah I would like that, but Severus and Po-" he said but was cut off again.

"They lied to you Harry. You know about that trial that's going to happen later? About your family?" he asked.

Harry nodded again. "They aren't my family," he said quickly.

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes they are Harry. And that trial is to decide if they are to go to Azkaban or not, you know what Azkaban is correct?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Azkaban is a wizarding prison. It's where all the bad wizards go," he replied, "As your family was bad to you they may have to go there. But Harry if you drink your potions, they may not have to go! It'll make you look as if they never hurt you! If you look as if they never hurt you, you have to go back to them!" he said. 

Harry gasped, eyes wide. "No, no!"

"Yes Harry you will! If you take your potions they'll have to take you back!" he said. Harry felt tears prick the side of his eyes. 

"I don't want to go back!" he yelled.

"Then don't take your potions. I only want what's best for you Harry, and Severus is just trying to get rid of you. He doesn't want you anymore," Dumbledore said, faking a sad look on his face.

"I won't sir I won't!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore looked at the boy, a triumphant look on his face.

"Good boy, now I must be off. Just remember what I told you, and don't tell Severus. He's always lying," he said and walked out. 

Severus bolted into the room and sat next to Harry. The poor child looked upset. "Harry what did he say to you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing sir, nothing at all," Harry squeaked and tried to get away from the tall man. Harry was an awful liar, and Severus saw right through it. 

"Did he speak to you about me Harry?"

Harry shook his head again, but looked guilty. "What did he say Harry? Anything he said is a lie, I promise," Severus said, keeping his distance. He was terrified now. "Nothing sir!" Harry said and Severus sighed. The boy would tell him at some point. He would have to just keep working at it.

~~~

Since then Harry stopped taking his potions, and Severus asked why. Harry refused to tell him. This deeply confused Severus, and he knew Dumbledore had something to do with it. He tried to make Harry drink his potions, but he wouldn't. Severus couldn't even get close enough to the boy to put the salves on him. 

On the third day since the incident Severus finally coaxed the truth out of him, and what he heard made his blood boil over with rage. If he had been any angrier, he would probably have popped a blood vessel somewhere. He heard everything Dumbledore had told Harry and it all added up. The trial wasn't just a trial to put the Dursleys in Azkaban, or some muggle prison, depending on the verdict, it was also a trial for custody. He had custody as it was, but Dumbledore had challenged it. It was to see if Harry should go back to Dumbledore, or stay with Severus. He knew that if Dumbledore got custody, he would pull strings and have Harry sent back to the Dursleys. Severus couldn't have that. No, he actually cared for the poor child in his arms. He held the boy and rocked him as Harry cried again.

"He was lying Harry I promise, he was lying. He's just jealous that I got to keep such an amazing child as you," he said, hoping his words would comfort the boy. They were partially true. He did feel that way about Harry, but Dumbledore didn't. He was also glad no one was there to hear him say it. It was completely unlike him. "Harry," he continued, "Just because there is no physical evidence on you I have many witnesses, and we will be extracting your memories. And mine. And I have the house's permission to take hers as well," he explained to the child. Harry looked at him, not sure if he trusted him or not. "you promise?" he whispered. Severus nodded.

"I promise Harry, you won't go back to the Dursleys. you have to keep taking the potions and letting me put the salves on you. If it looks like I'm not taking care of you, you will though OK? As long as you do what I say, you won't," he explained further. Harry nodded, knowing in his gut that the man was telling the truth. He hadn't lied yet, so why would he start now?

~~~

Severus awoke from the memory to find himself clenching the chair's arms as he waited for Harry to come out of the room with Dr. Arandelle. He picked up a book, and began reading as he waited. About 15 minutes later Harry raced out of the room and climbed on his lap. this shocked him, but he said nothing as she came out as well. "Professor Snape? I would like to speak with you as well," she said carefully and he nodded. He followed her into his office, which she had been using. He followed her in and closed the door. 

"What would you like Dr?" He asked worriedly. She frowned at him.

"Harry has been through a troubling time Professor, though I'm sure you're aware of that. You're the on who found him correct?" she asked. He nodded. "I see. I think he and I should meet about once a week, maybe twice. Try to get him to talk to you as well though, and keep him away from Dumbledore. He has told me some startling things that the man has told him," she said. Snape nodded.

"Yes, of course I will."

"Good, other than that Harry seems happy here. He likes you. A lot."

Severus smiled at that, nodding. "Thank you Dr. Arandelle," he said. 

"Please, call me Anastasia, it's what all of my clients call me," she said, and he nodded. "Thank you Anastasia, I'll see you soon," he said. She nodded to him and took her leave. Severus went and found Harry going back to drawing on the couch.

"So Harry, what did you think of her? Do you feel any better?" Severus asked as he sat on the couch beside his adopted child. 

"I like her a lot. She lets me draw things!" he said excitedly as he showed Severus what he was working on. It was a picture of what could only be him and Harry. there was a tall man beside a short boy. Both had black hair, one had glasses and green eyes. The other a hooked nose and black eyes. One in blue robes, the other in black. he couldn't help but smile. 

"That's lovely Harry," he said, and his charge beamed at him. Severus loved seeing him so happy, and he watched him draw a few more minutes. 

"Do you feel a bit better Harry?" he asked. The small boy thought a minute before nodding. That made Severus very relieved, and happy. He picked up his book then, and began to read, happy that Harry was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PrettyPhoenix for the awesome comment! Much appreciated! This chapter is dedicated to you as I used your comment suggestion as an idea for this chapter! I had a vague idea for it, but your comment really helped finalize it. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I DONT EVEN HAVE A PROPER EXCUSE. I kind of lost interest but this weekend I was bored and decided to get back to it. Mostly because I saw the astonishing view count, holy shit.

After the initial visit with Anastasia things started to get better between Snape and Harry. Draco would come for visits almost every week and Severus could see that the boys were getting closer to each other, and that did actually make him quioe happy. He could see Harry changing the other young boy, and Severus knew it was for the better. He knew deep down that the way Draco was going he would become a death eater when he came of age, and his fathers views would be pressed down on the small boy until he simply learned to obey. He hoped Harry's rebellious side would stick with him. 

And that rebellious side did start to show, more and more did it show. It was wearing Severus out to say the least. More than once he had been telling Harry to do specific things for him and getting a simple “no” from the boy in response, or Harry would run off and play hide and seek in the castle. Usually it would be a mixture of the two things. Now that Harry knew Severus wouldn’t be hurting him, he was getting bolder and Severus wasn’t sure he liked it. 

He didn’t try to suppress it though, knowing the child would need that trait when he got older and had to prevent himself from conforming to the beliefs of his peers. He knew he would need that for when Dumbledore came to him and tried to force his way into little Harry’s head again trying to make him bend to his will. Harry would need to stay strong and stay his own person. Do as he had to do in his own way.

It was on one such occasion that Severus was hunting down both of the boys in the castle that the letter came, reminding him that the trial was in only a few days. He had breathed a sigh of frustration, knowing that though Anastasia had been helping Harry through the tough times and making him better as time went on, the young boy would regress as soon as he was reminded of seeing his old family. He went back to his office and laid the letter down on his desk, deciding he would tell Harry about it later. After Draco had left.

After that he continued his search of the castle for the boys, he chuckled as he saw them. Draco’s bright blonde hair sticking up from behind one of the beds in the hospital wing. He knocked on Poppy’s office, apologizing for their intrusion quickly before walking over and scooping them up. 

“Why must you two continue to run off? All I did was ask you to put your things back in the box,” he said, shaking his head. 

Harry laughed and held onto Severus’s cloak as the man began to walk. “Because we didn’t want to!” he said with a cheeky grin and Severus rolled his eyes.

“Daddy never makes me clean up, we have house elves for a reason,” he heard Draco say. Severus just shook his head again. 

“But what shall you do when you come to school Draco? The house elves wont clean up after you when you are in class will they?” he asked, looking down at him.  
Draco shook his head, letting out a soft sigh and an eye roll. “I guess not,” he said and held on tighter to the black haired Man’s robes as he walked.

“You two really must learn to be responsible for yourselves. I wont always be there, and nor will your mother and father Draco,” he said.

“Yeah my mommy left me ages ago,” Harry said and Severus winced.

“That’s not exactly what I meant Evan, I more meant that I wont be in class with you, and youre going to have to move into dorms when you start school. I wont be staying with you, but you’ll still see me,” he said to them both.

Harry simply nodded in understanding and Draco huffed. “I still don’t get why we have to do it when the school has house elves,” he said.

Severus just shook his head at the small boy. Lucius really did spoil him far too much. “Because we said so that’s why, now no more arguing,” he said and put the boys back on the ground as they entered his home. 

He smiled softly as Harry went off and started to put the toys away, beckoning for Draco to come forward to help. It took a few moments of convincing from Harry, but   
Draco soon moved forward and helped put the things away in the box. It wasn’t a perfect job, but it was as good as he could ask for from the two boys in front of him. 

“We did it Severus!” Harry said with a bright grin on his face, obviously proud of himself and Draco for doing as asked. 

“Thank you boys, now go clean up for lunch,” Severus responded with a small smile, watching as they both bounded to the bathroom to wash up. He leaned into the fire and ordered some lunch, and all was well for the rest of the day.

That is, until Draco did end up having to go home. Lucius showed up and took the boy home, not even giving Snape the time to think about how he was going to do this to poor Harry. When the door shut and the other boy was gone he sighed and turned around, looking at the black haired child before him. 

“Come Harry I need to speak with you,” he said and lifted the still too light boy into his arms, carrying him to the living room and sitting on the couch with him in his lap. 

“What’s wrong Severus?” asked the small child with a somber expression on his face. 

Severus let out a small breath in a sigh and began rubbing the child’s back lightly, to soothe himself and the child.

“A letter came for us in the mail today, to remind us of the trial of your aunt and uncle in a few days,” he says carefully, wincing inwardly as he felt Harry tense up in his lap. “And I need to know a few things for you to prepare for it,” he said carefully. “First, would you like to have Anastasia there?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes please,” he said and Severus nodded. 

“Of course, she should be helpful when I cant be beside you.” He said. 

Harry nodded. “Thank you ,” he said and Severus smiled.

“Next I k now you don’t want to but I think we’re going to address you as Evan. Everyone who needs to will know who you are, but in case any reporters are in the room you will be addressed as Evan. And Petunia and Vernon, as well as Dudley will have glamour put over them ok?” he said carefully.

Harry nodded. “How will I know who they are?” he asked.

“I will point them out to you. You understand why we are doing this correct?” he asked.

Harry shook his head. “Sort of?” he said, obviously unsure.

“It is because some very bad people are still looking for you Harry and we do not want them finding you. So by hiding the identity of the Dursley’s and by hiding your identity from people who might put you and them in the paper it will hide you from the bad people looking for you so they cant hurt you,” he said to him carefully. He had already told Lucius that ‘Evan’s’ mother had been abusive towards him (as much as it pained him to speak of lily like that) and the aunt and uncle had been in on it. The fact that the mother had died was what alerted the authorities to the abuse.

That was the story he would be sticking too, as flimsy as it sounded it was the best he could do when he was originally telling the story.

“Ok I think that will be okay,” Harry said, smiling a little bit. “I’ll have you and Ana there so it will be ok,” he said and Severus was slightly surprised by the small boy’s maturity. He squeezed the child’s shoulder. 

“You’re right, it will be perfectly fine,” he said and looked at Harry with pride, “Now go and get ready for bed,” he said and put the child on the ground, watching as he ran off to the bathroom to change and put on his salve. He waited until he was called into the bedroom, and applied the rest of the salve needed on his back. 

The next few days went by with mostly peace, Harry doing fine as Anastasia continued her visits with Harry. Dumbledore was strangely silent, and Severus was by far worried about all that was going on. Dumbledore had not gone this long without bothering him about Harry since he had taken him as his charge. 

Something was definitely off, but he tried not to think of it as he tried to focus on the small boy he was looking after.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a comment, or kudos. I would really love any criticism, I want to make my writing better!


End file.
